Deux Gars
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux gars. Le premier il s'appelle Van, branleur comme pas deux, vulgaire, et pis l'deuxième c'est Ven une sorte d'élève modèle. Deux gars, deux opposés quoi. C'est une histoire banale comme une paire de couilles au final.
1. Fumer tue

Yo !

C'est une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a fort longtemps, quand j'étais en seconde… et que j'avais jamais finie. Mais comme j'ai déjà pas mal de texte en manuscrit et que je commence à la reprendre, je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, autant poster le début. Enfin bref. Les personnages sont à Tetsuya Nomura.

Excusez le manque absolu d'inspiration pour le titre. Et le titre des chapitres.

Bêta de CrimsonRealm, remerciez-la !

Bonne lecture !

 **Deux gars.**

Chapitre 1 : Fumer tue

« Vanitas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Rien, M'dame.

—C'est bien ce que je te reproche ! Tu resteras me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Pff , encore une vieille folle qu'allait lui faire la morale

Le jeune homme soupira, puis reprit avec ferveur son activité inexistante.

…

« Bon, Vanitas, il va falloir te ressaisir !

—Ah.

—Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

—Non, M'dame

 _Je_ sais _que vous êtes conne, nuance._

—Mais alors pourquoi tu ne travailles pas, à la fin ? Tu devrais prendre exemple sur…

 _Ventus._

—… Ventus !

 _Bingo._

—Me décolorer les ch'veux, v'voulez dire ? P'is avoir de grands yeux bleus, aussi ?

—Montre un peu de respect envers tes aînés ! C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Ventus ne répond pas, c'est un élève agréable, comparé à certains !

—Ventus, Ventus, vous n'avez tous que ce nom-là à la bouche, sérieux !

—Ce n'est pas étonnant, Ventus est un élève sérieux et persévérant !

—Ouais, ouais, j'sais, qui travaille malgré ses difficultés et tout et tout ….

—Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça, hein ?

—Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas muette, hein ?

—Ça suffit ! Je te colle tous les soirs pour les deux prochaines semaines. Je demanderai à Ventus de te donner des cours particuliers, afin que tu acquières les bases de la méthodologie et du sérieux que, visiblement, tu ne connais pas.

—C'est pas plutôt vous qui me connaissez pas, par hasard ? Lui ? Me donner des cours ? Pff, la bonne blague.

—Tais-toi donc. Retourne en cours, maintenant. »

 _Ya, Hitler._

Il sortit du bureau honni, pestant mentalement contre cette maudite professeur, et même contre les professeurs de manière générale. Il songea un instant à retourner en cours, puis se ravisa. Il était déjà venu toute la matinée, 'fallait quand même pas abuser non plus. Il quitta l'établissement grisonnant, laissant derrière lui les mur de béton emprisonner les élèves modèles, Ventus compris. Bordel, mais pourquoi i' pensait à çui-là, aussi ? Et merde, à la fin. Il plongea ses mains fines dans la toile usée de sa veste militaire et en sortit du tabac, des feuilles slim et du thé. Enfin, du thé, c'est comme ça qu'on appelait la beuh, avant, et il aimait bien dire ça. Le vrai thé, à fumer, c'était pas le top en pur. Il déchira un bout de la couverture de son carnet de correspondance, ça irait, pour un tonc'. Il roula, avec tout le savoir-faire que l'expérience amène avec elle. Il prit le tube cancérigène entre ses lèvres et sortit de la poche de son jean déchiré par le temps un briquet en plastique jetable. Il plaça sa main gauche en coupe, protégeant le joint du vent, et fit rouler la pierre de son briquet. Il porta la flamme jaune à l'extrémité du tube bourré d'herbe et inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de la tête tournante de la première taffe. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Ça faisait un bail qu'il avait pas eu de beuh, ça lui avait un peu manqué. Vanitas tira encore une latte, souffla la fumée et l'aspira par le nez. Un ghost, que ça s'appelait, très utilisé pour impressionner les potes qu'il avait pas. Encore une grande bouffée, et sa tête tournait bien. Sa gorge chauffait de l'intérieur et il sentait l'odeur de marijuana l'entourer et l'enlacer. La fumée blanchâtre qu'il dégageait semblait émaner de sa peau, comme une aura fantomatique. Une aura de beuh, ça lui plaisait bien, ça. Un fantôme protecteur qui le serrait dans ses bras purs, à t'en faire tourner a tête. Il prit une taffe et la recracha en un souffle.

« Expecto Patronum.

—Fan d'Harry Potter ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné. »

Qui donc osait le perturber dans ses délires envoûtants ? Ah, encore lui. Il devrait pas être en cours, le p'tit chouchou ?

« Qu'est-ce' tu fous là, blondin ? Tu sèches ? Monsieur se rebelle, hé !

—Pas du tout. Monsieur LeSage est absent, les cours sont finis. »

Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures et demie, mais bon, c'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à branler. Il décida de simplement et purement ignorer le blondin devant lui et porta le pilon à ses lèvres douces. Il commença à inspirer, mais fut interrompu par une voix trop aiguë pour être clairement masculine.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, les cigarettes. »

Vanitas lâcha un rire hargneux qui tordit ses traits en un rictus moqueur. Il reprit une taffe et planta son regard jaune pisse dans les orbes bleu méthylène. Il sourit encore, d'un sourire qui semblait déchirer ses lèvres roses. Il se rapprocha lentement de Ventus, le pas félin et la démarche souple. Il se planta devant lui, à tel point que ses Doc usées semblaient ancrées dans le sol rude. Il recracha le nuage toxique au visage poupon, lâchant un dragon de fumée blanchâtre sur le pauvre blondin sans défense, et le sentiment de magie qui l'embrassait quelques minutes plus tôt revint l'envahir.

« C'est pas une clope, gamin.

—Je ne suis pas un gamin, merci. Je m'appelle Ventus.

—Je savais. Que tu t'appelles Ventus, j'entends.

—De nous deux, qui est le plus gamin, selon toi ?

—Toi, sans aucun doute. P'is t'es pas très malin, non plus.

—Alors pourquoi c'est à moi de te donner des cours ?

—Allons, n'essaie pas de faire du cynisme, ça ne ressemble à rien. Les notes n'ont rien à voir avec l'intelligence. La beuh non plus d'ailleurs.

—Les gens qui fument ne sont pas intelligents.

—C'est tes vieux qui t'ont dit ça ?

—Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

—Bien sûr que si. (Il prit une taffe, la recracha sur le côté.) Tu me juges, j'ai bien le droit de savoir d'où vient ce jugement.

—Ce ne sont pas mes parents qui m'ont dit ça.

—Menteur.

—Je dis la vérité et quand bien même il s'agirait des mots de mes parents, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

—L'origine des mots change leur sens. T'as pas vu ça, en histoire ? L'importance de la source, objectivité/subjectivité ?

—Bien sûr que si, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec mes parents.

—Tu admets avoir menti, donc.

—Non, je pense ce que j'ai dit, les mots de mes parents sont mes mots.

—Mais qui crois-tu berner ainsi ? Personne ne peut être totalement d'accord avec ses parents. Arrives-tu sincèrement à y croire toi-même ? Es-tu toujours sûr d'être plus mature que moi alors que tu n'es même pas capable de te détacher cinq secondes de tes parents ?

—C'est sûr qu'avec ton esprit de contradiction, toi, t'es jamais d'accord avec eux et cela fait bien sûr de toi quelqu'un de mature ! »

Les yeux de Vanitas se voilèrent un instant et il prit une nouvelle inspiration toxique. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner et son aura brumeuse formait autour de lui comme une autre dimension qui l'éloignait petit à petit de Ventus et de son environnement.  
Dans un souffle fumigène, il lâcha :

« J'en sais foutrement rien. »

Et c'était vrai. Il savait pas, il savait plus. Il savait pas si ça faisait de lui un mec mature, il savait même pas s'il était d'accord avec ses vieux, en fait. Il savait pas c'que ses parents pensaient, pour tout avouer. Ça f'sait bien trois, quatre, peut-être cinq ans qu'il avait pas discuté avec sa mère plus de trente seconde, et le père … mais tout ça, il le savait.

« Tu sais pas si t'es mature, donc.

—Si, je suis mature. Plus que toi, tout du moins. Je sais pas ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de mature. Je sais pas si je suis d'accord avec mes vieux.

—Si tu ne sais pas, en quoi es-tu mature ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu penses ?

—Je sais que je ne sais pas. J'ai conscience de tout ça. Pas toi. Je sais ce que je pense.

—Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas faire la différence entre d'accord et pas d'accord ?

—Je sais faire la différence. Si je savais ce que mes parents pensaient, je saurais. Sauf que je sais pas.

—Tu es étrange. Tu ne parles pas avec eux ?

—Non. »

Il prit encore une latte et son visage doux se durcit une seconde, avant de revenir à son état naturel. La beuh lui faisait dire trop de trucs, décidément. Bah, quitte à dire c'qu'il pensait, autant y aller.

« Mais en leur parlant pas, j'suis moi. Et toi, t'es qui ? T'es où ? J'suis fonce-dé, s'tu veux, mais j'ai beau regarder partout, j'te vois pas. »

Une bouffée cancérigène, un patronus blanchâtre, des yeux explosés.

« Tu es définitivement stupide. Je suis Ventus, et je suis là, devant tes yeux.

—Pour répondre comme ça, je crois qu't'as pas compris la question. Mais qui es-tu, Ventus ? Vas-y, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire qui tu penses être, ce que tu penses aimer et ce que tu penses vouloir être. P'is ose me dire que tu t'es jamais posé ces questions, aussi. »

Le blond parut déstabilisé un instant, puis planta son regard bleu ciel d'été dans les iris bouffées par le sang de son vis-à-vis.

« Je sais qui je suis. Mes parents m'aiment, et je suis leur enfant, gentil et soigné. Mes amis m'apprécient et je me battrais pour eux. J'aime mes parents, mes amis, mes professeurs. Je veux faire des études sérieuses et avoir un emploi stable et assez bien rémunéré pour vivre avec ma famille, je -

—Arrête, me fais pas rire ! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, là ? Non mais tu t'entends, au moins ? L'Humanité m'a toujours paru stupide mais là, tu bats des records. Tu ne te vois qu'à travers le regard des autres, je ne vois pas en tes paroles la moindre once de personnalité ! Et c'est à ça que les professeurs voudraient que je ressemble ? Mais c'est du foutage de gueule ! Écoute-moi bien, Ventus : tu n'existes pas, tu n'es personne, même, tu n'es rien. Regarde-toi, tu n'as aucune pensée propre, tu n'es qu'une marionnette aux mains de cette société que tu sembles apprécier ! Tu es vide à l'intérieur, creux. Seul, tu serais entièrement démuni. Tu n'es pas capable de quoi que ce soit qui te soit propre, que ce soit une identité ou un goût. Réfléchis un peu, pour une fois.

—Ah, parce que tu penses que tu es mieux ? À critiquer sans arrêt les autres, tu te crois au-dessus de tout le monde ? Avec ton joint entre les doigts et ta manie de sécher les cours, tu te sens intelligent ? Franchement, tu crois qu'on sait pas tous ce qui se cache derrière ta beuh, ta veste et tes Doc ?

—Vas-y, gamin ! Continue comme ça ! Tu le sens pas, là ?

—Qu'est-ce que je sens pas ?

—Tu sens pas que tu existes ? Là, tu vois, t'as pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un ?

—Parce que tu crois que gueuler fait de nous quelqu'un ? Non, monsieur ! On n'est pas tous comme toi ! Si j'existe, c'est indépendamment de ça ! Je suis peut-être stupide et peu original mais moi, au moins, je suis honnête avec moi-même ! Tu remarques, au moins, que tu te caches derrière un masque ?

—Mais ta gueule !

—Ah, ça y est ! Tu me demandes d'être réel mais dès qu'on te met en face de quelque chose qui te plaît pas, tu demandes à ce qu'on arrête ! Et tu te prétends mature ?

—Tais-toi …

—C'est facile, maintenant ! « Tais-toi », et ça sera réglé ? »

Vanitas commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement du blond, son regard jaune pisse brûlant d'un feu glacial. Mais Ventus ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, comme s'il ne voyait pas l'épée de Damoclès qui stagnait avec difficulté au-dessus de sa tête.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Vas-y, tire sur ta beuh, ça va te faire oublier à quel point t'es un trouillard et-

—Tais-toi …

—NON ! Ça va te faire oublier à quel point t'es un trouillard et une putain de tafiole pas capable d'être honnête ! Un peureux ! Une tapette ! Une-

—Mais putain ta gueule ! »

Vanitas planta ses yeux jaune vif dans les orbes bleues. Ventus s'était arrêté net et regardait maintenant le brun avec étonnement, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de dire le dépassait totalement. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais la colère qui s'était formée dans son cœur aux mots du brun était toujours présente.

La rage incendiait le regard jaunâtre et semblait vouloir fusiller le blond. Pour sûr, si les yeux de Vanitas avaient été des Beretta, Ventus serait mort trente-six fois. Puis Vanitas aurait rechargé, et Ventus serait encore mort trente-six fois.

Le plus âgé des deux – Vanitas donc – cracha un dernier patronus pestilentiel et écrasa son mégot encore brûlant dans le cou du blond.

Un hurlement. Un coup. Je t'avais DIT de FERMER ta GuEuLE. MenteuR. GaMin. D'autres coups. Comme une pluie. Bam. Bam. Bam. Encore et encore. Un craquement. AH. J'aI Mal. TafiOLE. Et puis un giclement. Du sang. Par terre. J'vais t'faire bouffer tes DENTS. T'es trop StOne pour ça. Et puis une myriade de coups. Une kyrielle. Des cascades. Bam, boum, crack. Zboum. CRAC. CRAC. AH. PUTAIN. MAL. MAL. MAL. Connard. Tapette. Menteur. Sale gosse. T'eXistEs PAS ! BAM. BOUM. SLASH. SHKAF. BAM BAM ! Stop-

Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc.

Plus rien. Plus de coups, plus d'insultes.

Juste le clapotis de la pluie qui avait suivi les coups. Et puis deux corps, au sol. Étendus comme du linge. Abandonnés. Deux souffles erratiques, et le plic-ploc incessant de la pluie. Des bleus, du sang. Un mégot, quelque part. Deux sacs, au sol également. Et tous ça mêlé dans un joyeux bordel chaotique, apocalyptico-dramatique. Vanitas, un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres fendues, laissa échapper un bébé rire qui se perdit dans le chuchotement de la pluie.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

—J'repensais à une connerie qu'on m'a dite, un jour de pluie.

—C'était quoi ?

—« Eh, mec, y a l'ciel qui nous crache dessus, l'bâtard ! »

—Pff … Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

—J'sais plus. Pas envie d'réfléchir, j'suis bien, là …

—Avec ton œil au beurre noir, tes coupures et un gamin ?

—Ouais. Avec mes p'tits bobos, un punching-ball marionnette et puis un connard là-haut qui nous crache dessus. T'es pas bien, toi ?

—J'sais pas.

—C'est cool.

—Te fiche pas d'moi.

—J'me fous pas d'ta gueule, c'est vraiment cool. Si tu dis qu'tu sais pas c'est qu't'as compris que t'étais pas forcé d'tout savoir. C'est cool, ça.

—C'est pas grâce à toi.

—J'ai pas dit ça.

—Tu l'as pensé.

—Je le pense toujours.

—Moi pas.

—Si tu l'pensais pas au moins un minimum, pourquoi t'en aurais parlé ?

—Je sais pas.

—C'est cool.

—Tu vas répondre ça à chaque fois que je dirai ne pas savoir quelque chose ?

—J'sais pas.

—C'est cool.

—On n'a pas l'air con. 'P'is c'est ma réplique.

—T'y as pas mis de copyright, à ce que je sache.

—J'aurais dû.

—Ça aurait changé quoi, au fond ?

—Rien d'autre que les législations. Rien d'important, quoi.

—Ça sert à quoi, les législations ?

—Ah ça ! C'est pas moi qui vais t'aider à croire à ces conneries.

—Mais ça sert bien à quelque chose, non ?

—Ça aide les connards qui les font à gagner de la thune plus facilement. Des conneries, j'te dis.

—Mais c'est pas nécessaire ? Sans ça, que seraient les Hommes ?

—Libres.

—Mais ce serait le chaos, l'anarchie !

—Ouais, l'anarchie. Mais l'anarchie c'est l'ordre, juste sans le pouvoir.

—Comment ça ?

—L'anarchie est un mode de vie ne comportant ni règles ni hiérarchie. Rien à voir avec le chaos ou le désordre, encore des conneries de gens qui parlent sans savoir. L'anarchie, c'est juste une question d'autogestion.

—Oh… Tu as foi à ce point en l'Humanité ? Je croyais que tu nous trouvais stupides.

—Mais JE vous trouve CONS. C'est en partie à cause des lois, j'crois. Si on laissait ces enfoirés de pétés d'thunes se démerder sans loi et sans système monétaire, ils se feraient bouffer, comme tout le monde. Et un claudo aurait les mêmes chances que toi. Ouais, 'faudrait abolir la thune. Quelle connerie, ça aussi. 'Faudrait tout un tas de trucs, en fait. Galère, tout ça.

—Tu penses trop.

—Vous ne pensez pas assez. »

Il y eut comme un silence, entrecoupé du plic-ploc de la pluie et de celui, plus fort, de l'eau qui s'écrasait dans la flaque sous le débouché de la gouttière. Vanitas soupira, et Ventus se redressa.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille.

—Que vont dire tes parents, s'ils te voient dans cet état ? Papa ne va pas se fâcher ?

—Oh, ça va, hein ! Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que je suis tombé !

—Ils ne te croiront pas, ils ne sont probablement pas si cons.

—Ils ne me croiront pas plus si je leur dis que je me suis battu.

—C'est vrai que le fils à papa prône la non-violence.

—Ouais.

—Reconnais tout de même que ça fait du bien.

—Pas faux. Mais je reste contre.

—Hm. »

Le silence dura encore et Ventus se releva totalement. Le brun était toujours allongé au sol.

« Hey, gamin …

—Quoi ?

—J'sais pas. T'vas _vraiment_ rentrer comme ça ?

—C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas _vraiment_ le choix.

—Tu veux que j't'arrange ça ?

—Tu as une trousse de premiers secours sur toi ?

—Chez moi.

—Ta mère va rien dire ?

—Tant que tu caches pas la tété, elle remarquera même pas qu't'es là.

—Et ton père ?

—Qui ça ? Jamais entendu parler. »

Vanitas eut un rictus cynique et se releva à son tour. Il s'épousseta légèrement et attrapa son sac au sol. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, de l'eau coulait sur son visage tuméfié et ses vêtements tâchés dégoulinaient de pluie et de sang, accrochant quelques saletés du sol. Mais son air perpétuellement blasé et je-m'en-foutiste au possible lui conférait encore une certaine classe. Ventus, les cheveux partiellement collés à son visage meurtri, ressemblait plus à un chien mouillé et battu. Il lançait un regard plein d'admiration à l'aura de classe qui se dégageait de Vanitas, légèrement hébété. Il se baissa maladroitement et ramassa sa besace à bandoulière grise.

« T'as un sac de fille.

—C'est où, chez toi ?

—Pas loin. »

Le brun se retourna et le blond le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils marchèrent à travers les rues encore pluvieuses dans un silence complet. Il arrivèrent relativement rapidement, soit en une vingtaine de minutes, devant un immeuble gris aux murs sales.

Vanitas entra en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte en plexiglas crasseux, tandis que son camarade jaugeait avec étonnement le bâtiment quasi désaffecté. C'était donc là, que vivait le brun garçon. C'était glauque, triste. Pas étonnant que Vanitas ait une vision si péjorative des choses.

.

.

.

Voilà, alors je savais absolument pas où couper ce chapitre…

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une review, donnez votre avis !

Mata nee ^^ !


	2. C'est quand qu'on va où ?

Yo !

Alors pour être tout à fait honnête … Ce chapitre est prêt sur mon ordi depuis for for longtemps. Mais j'avais absolument oublié que je devais le poster. Voilà.

Bon, bonne lecture !

 **Deux gars.**

Chapitre 2 : C'est quand qu'on va où ?

Ils montèrent six suites de marches en béton dans une cage d'escalier qui exhalait une odeur de pisse, de sueur et de tabac. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. À l'aide d'un coup de pied bien placé, Vanitas ouvrit une porte de bois qui semblait déjà mal en point. Ils traversèrent un couloir au sol jonché de déchets et le brun ouvrit encore une porte –avec la main, cette fois. Une chambre, simple. Un sol dégagé en lino noir, des murs gris, un lit et une grande armoire ambrée. Plus simple que Ventus l'aurait cru, vraiment. Presque vide. Propre, surtout et ça il ne l'aurait pas deviné. Cette netteté contrastait avec le couloir, l'escalier, le bâtiment ou même la rue mal fréquentée, comme un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace de par son apparence purement fonctionnelle.

« Assieds-toi sur le lit. »

Ventus ne répondit pas, hésitant quelque peu. Lui ? S'asseoir sur le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'était pas… tendancieux ?

Songeant au fait que Vanitas était un garçon et à celui qu'il n'allait pas s'asseoir par terre pour être soigné, il obtempéra et prit place sur le lit aux draps noirs. Le brun prit une trousse dans son armoire et sortit quelques instants de la chambre, laissant le blond seul. Il revint avec une bassine d'eau, un gant de toilette et une serviette. Il trempa le gant dans l'eau tiède et l'approcha du visage de Ventus. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tiens-toi tranquille.

—Hm…

—T'as perdu ta langue, gamin ?

—C'est que…

— « C'est que… » ? Poursuis, je t'en prie.

—Franchement, tu ne trouves pas cette situation… étrange ?

—Dans quel sens ?

—Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a moins d'une heure on ne s'était jamais parlé, puis on a discuté, on s'est disputés, on s'est battus, frappés… et maintenant, tu soignes les plaies dont toi-même es la cause ? Tu effaces avec des attentions la marque de tes poings sur mon corps et dans mon cœur. Pourquoi tant de sympathie à mon égard ? Permets-moi d'être méfiant.

—C'est vrai que dit comme ça… c'est carrément chelou. Mais ça doit être dû au fait que tu causes comme une putain de pièce de racine dé-versifiée. Et puis fais pas l'con, t'as changé ces dernières heures.

—Mouais, possible…

—Tu vois le monde pareil ? Tu me vois pareil ? Tu **te** vois pareil ?

—Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas encore tout assimilé alors je ne suis sûr de rien.

—Il y a trois heures on m'aurait dit que j'te soignerai j'aurais cru qu'on s'foutait d'ma gueule.

—Comme quoi tout arrive.

—Ouaip.

—Tu trouves toujours que j'suis un gamin ?

—Hmm… ouais, mais un gamin presque sympa, alors ça va.

—Je vois. Tu n'es pas un gamin.

—Je le savais déjà.

—Si tu préfères j'admets que tu n'es pas un gamin.

—C'est déjà plus nouveau.

—Mais tu n'es pas totalement mature non plus.

—Oh… Alors je suis quoi, gamin ?

—Quelque part entre les deux, je ne sais pas exactement… Je suppose que c'est cet état d'entredeux que désigne le mot « adolescent ».

—Qui sera adulte.

—Pardon ?

—Adolescent. Ça veut dire « Qui sera adulte » en Latin.

—Tu fais du Latin ?

—Si on veut. Avant. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et laissa l'autre lui laver et lui essuyer le visage. Lorsque Vanitas arriva au niveau de son menton, puis du cou, il dit :

« Tu devrais au moins retirer ta veste. Dans l'idéal, si tu pouvais retirer ta chemise aussi ça m'arrangerait.

—Hein ? Q-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? protesta Ventus, rouge de gêne.

—C'est bon, gamin, j'vais pas t'violer.

—Mais j-je… »

Le blond avait maintenant baissé la tête et fixait ses poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures et rougir encore ses joues. Le plus âgé l'examina de ses deux orbes ambrées et soupira d'exaspération.

« Bon, t'embête pas gamine. Retire la veste et ça ira.

—Comment ça gamine ?

—Bah, à faire ta vierge effarouchée, aussi !

—Quoi ? »

Afin de contredire le noiraud, Ventus se défit successivement de sa veste et de sa chemise, provoquant le rire moqueur de son camarade.

« Quoi encore ?

—Rien, rien ! Tu es juste tellement prévisible, c'en est parodique !

—Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ? Tu veux bien me soigner ou je le fais moi-même ?

—Allez, gamin, t'énerve pas, j'vais mettre tes fringues à laver, j'reviens. »

Ventus se retrouva pour la deuxième fois seul dans la chambre du fumeur, et fixa son regard sur le lino au sol. Il avait un peu froid, torse nu. Il frissonna et enserra son torse de ses bras fins.

« T'as froid. »

Le brun était maintenant dans la même tenue que Ventus mais, à son contraire, ne semblait pas le moins du monde incommodé par la température basse. Le blond rougit encore et baissa les yeux. Vanitas lui lava le torse et les bras, les essuya et appliqua une pommade sur les ecchymoses bleutées. Il désinfecta les quelques plaies, tachetant le torse de Ventus de pansements lorsque c'était nécessaire. Dans le creux du cou, la brûlure trônait fièrement. C'était plutôt moche, mais moins grave que ça aurait pu. À peine Vanitas l'avait-elle touchée que le blond se tendit encore, sifflant entre ses dents. Il nettoya à l'eau et désinfecta, puis rinça encore et appliqua enfin la Biafine, ainsi qu'un pansement spécifique. Il se recula et admira son travail, satisfait. Le brun se rinça et se sécha également, mais ne prit pas la peine d'embaumer ni de désinfecter. Le blond frissonna encore. Notant la chair de poule du plus jeune, Vanitas se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit deux T-shirts sombres. Il en lança un à Ventus.

« Enfile ça. J' te ramènerai ta ch'mise et ta veste demain. T'vas prendre un d'mes pulls aussi. »

Le blond enfila le haut sans un mot et alors que Vanitas s'apprêtait à faire de même, il l'arrêta.

« Attends.

—Quoi encore, gamin ?

—Reste comme ça… encore un peu.

—Tu veux mater ou quoi ? »

Le jeunet ne répondit pas à la provocation mais se saisit de la pommade au sol. Il s'en mit une dose raisonnable sur les doigts et se leva. Ventus étala la crème sur le torse avec un mélange d'application et de maladresse qui faisait trembler ses mains. Il reproduisit exactement ce qu'avait fait Vanitas quelques minutes plus tôt, ayant encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était responsable de toutes ces blessures. Vanitas se laissa faire, les joues moins pâles qu'à l'accoutumée. Le blond finit par se reculer, baissant légèrement les yeux. L'aîné enfila son haut et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Merci. », lâcha-t-il avec un rictus.

« Mes parents vont s'inquiéter. Je vais leur envoyer un message pour les prévenir que je rentrerai plus tard.

—Tu comptes donc rester, gamin ?

—Je peux pas rentrer dans cette tenue. Mes parents me poseraient trop de questions. Ça pose un problème que j'attende la fin de la lessive ?

—Non, du tout. Tu veux manger là, aussi ?

—Je t'ai déjà dit de pas te fiche de moi.

—Je suis sérieux, gamin.

—Mes parents n'accepteront pas.

—C'était juste une suggestion.

—Il est déjà seize heures, je vais devoir faire mes devoirs.

—Tu peux pas les faire ici ? Mais s'tu peux pas, personne ne te force.

—C'est vrai. Et puis j'ai entendu que je devais te donner des cours particuliers, on peut tout aussi bien commencer maintenant.

—Rêve pas, gamin. Ici, on est dans mon monde. Je suis les cours de personne. Surtout pas ceux d'un gamin.

—Tu en as besoin !

—Non.

—Tes résultats l'attestent.

—Ils attestent juste que je m'en branle, blondin !

—Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Les professeurs s'inquiètent pour toi !

—Que dalle ! Ils s'en foutent royalement ! C'est juste qu'ils m'aiment pas, ces cons.

—Tu vas au moins faire tes devoirs ! Correctement !

—Tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres, gamin. Ici, t'es pas chez toi, t'es même pas en terrain neutre. Fais gaffe à toi.

—C'est une menace ?

—Un avertissement, plutôt.

—Je devrais peut-être y aller.

—Gamin effarouché et fuyard ! On n'arrête pas le progrès !

—Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te force à faire tes devoirs ?

—Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

—Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je fasse mes devoirs ?

—Je ne comprends pas, je t'ai déjà dit que oui.

—Est-ce que tu y tiens vraiment ?

—Oui.

—Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'y tenir autant que tout à l'heure tu tenais à me dire à quel point je suis un trouillard, une tapette. Ça manque de convictions. Tu es donc sûr que tu veux _vraiment_ que je bosse ?

—Je… Je sais pas.

—C'est bien.

—Je vais prévenir mes parents que je passe la soirée chez un ami. Je lui donne des cours particuliers.

—C'est pas bien de mentir, gamin.

—C'est toi qui dis ça ?

—Mais enfin moi je n'mens pas. Pas souvent du moins.

—On y croit tous. Tu vas faire tes devoirs, donc ?

—Je sais pas. Tu vas m'forcer ?

—Peut-être. Ça ne te dirait pas de les faire ensemble ?

—Non. Mais j'veux bien t'aider si t'y arrives pas.

—Ok. T'as ton livre de Maths ?

—Ouais. »

Le blond sortir successivement sa trousse, une pochette et son agenda.

Il se saisit dudit livre de mathématiques et s'attela à résoudre des équations ou à en trouver, sous l'œil amusé du plus grand. Alors qu'il bloquait depuis plus de cinq minutes sur une équation pourtant relativement simple, le noiraud posa son doigt sur un chiffre.

« Tu le sors d'où ton cinq ? »

Le blond regarda étrangement son comparse, puis son cinq et rectifia le tir, corrigeant l'équation. Il passa à la suivante et continua son exercice. Plusieurs fois encore, le brun le reprit ou le débloqua, et il vint rapidement à bout des quelques exercices. Il se tourna ensuite vers Vanitas.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas si bien aux contrôles ?

—Parce que je m'en fous.

—Et pourquoi tu m'as aidé alors ?

—T'as fini plus vite, ça m'ennuyait.

—Tu aurais pu faire les tiens.

—À quoi bon ?

—Améliorer tes résultats, tes appréciations.

—C'est bien ce que je dis, à quoi bon ?

—Bah c'est pour… t'assurer un avenir !

—Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit tout à l'heure ? Pense, réfléchis avant de l'ouvrir. Essaye d'exprimer tes propres idées, pas celles des profs ou de tes parents.

—Mais… Si c'est pas pour l'avenir, c'est pour quoi ?

—Pour rien. C'est c'que j'essaye de t'dire depuis tout à l'heure.

—Je sais ! C'est pour être égaux au niveau de l'éducation !

— « Si l'école ça rendait libres et égaux, l'gouvernement décid'rait qu'c'est pas bon pour les marmots. »

—Hein ?

—Renaud. « C'est quand qu'on va où ? »

—C'est pas joyeux.

—C'est réaliste.

—Ça revient au même.

—C'est c'que tu dis qu'est pas joyeux.

—C'est réaliste.

—Ça revient au même.

—Ouais.

—Ça c'est pas cool gamin.

—Quoi donc ?

—Hn. Ta chemise doit être sèche. »

Le brun sortir de la pièce et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une chemise dans une main et une veste dans l'autre.

« J'en ai profité pour la repasser vite-fait. Elle doit être encore un peu humide, j'te conseille d la r'mettre plus tard.

—Merci.

—C'est moi qui l'ai dégueulassée, aussi. On est quittes.

—J'ai pas lavé ton T-shirt.

—Mais moi ma mère s'en branle, p'is tu m'as soigné.

—Mais toi aussi tu-

—Tu veux tant que ça avoir une dette envers moi ? J'te dis qu'on est quittes, l'affaire est réglée. Tu ne me dois rien.

—Merci.

—Bon, tu veux un truc à goûter ?

—Ah, oui, je veux bien s'il-te-plaît.

—Bien, tu prends quoi d'habitude ?

—Euh, du thé. Tu en as ?

—Sûr. Thé noir, vert ou rouge ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu as en rouge ?

—Bourbon.

—Je veux bien ça, alors.

—Ça marche ! Tu manges quoi ?

—Comme toi. »

Le brun sourit et disparut encore de la vue du blond. Il prépara le thé et sortit une bière du frigo. Vanitas posa les boissons et quelques gâteaux sur un plateau, qu'il porta à la chambre. Il trouva là-bas le blond à moitié allongé sur le lit, les bras écartés, et se dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Et il était jaloux de ses ailes. Pour un peu, il pourrait les lui arracher. Ce serait d'une aberrante facilité. Mais il ne le fit pas. Un sourire amer déforma ses lèvres et il posa le plateau au sol en fixant le plus jeune.

« Debout, gamin. Ton thé est là. »

Le blond se releva et posa un regard endormi sur le goûter, puis sur le noiraud.

« Tu prends de a bière ?

—Non, en fait, c'est de la limonade 86.

—Ah, d'accord.

—Gamin.

—Quoi ?

—Je suis en train de me foutre de ta gueule. Royalement. Bien sûr que c'est de la bière.

—L'alcool c'est-

—Gamin. Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis.

—L'alcool peut créer des dépendances. Commencer trop tôt pourrait nuire à ta santé. C'est bête.

—Ça t'regarde pas.

—Si. Ça m'inquiète.

—Ça devrait pas. T'es pas ma mère gamin.

—Non, mais comme elle n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

—Non. Sûrement pas. J'm'en sors très bien tout seul. Et si t'es v'nu ici parc 'que t'as pitié de moi, tu peux dégager.

—J'ai pas _pitié_ !

—On dirait, pourtant.

—Je m'inquiète juste pour toi !

—J'te dis qu'j'ai pas b'soin d'ça !

—Moi si ! »

Un silence suivit la réplique du blond. Vanitas le regarda avec étonnement, puis malice.

« Quoi ? L'ange blond a _besoin_ d'aider pour se sentir utile ? Forcément, ça améliore son karma !

—C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

—Alors qu'as-tu dit ? Explique-toi ; pourquoi as-tu besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi si ce n'est pas pour faire une B.A. ?

—Je sais pas.

—Menteur. Tu veux juste pas l'admettre. L'être humain recherche toujours le danger, la peur, le système sécuritaire d'aujourd'hui ne le satisfait pas. Alors il s'attache à des choses interdites. À des gens dangereux, sous le prétexte de faire une bonne action. Comme un défi, cap ou pas cap d'aider un taré à s'en sortir ? Je suis dangereux, selon certains. T'as besoin de moi parce que t'as la trouille de moi.

—Tu ne me fais pas peur !

—Que tu crois !

—Tout ce que tu as dit, c'est également valable pour toi, tu as peur de toi-même, de ton herbe et de tes Doc'. Parce que tout ça, tout ce que tu montres, que tu essaie d'être, tout ça c'est bien plus fort que toi, au fond.

—Donc tu admets avoir peur de moi ?

—Ne dévie pas ! Et arrête de croire ça, bordel ! J'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai peur pour toi ! »

Sa réplique, encore une fois, jeta un blanc. Vanitas se reprit tant bien que mal, mais ses yeux toujours ébahis contrastaient avec son sourire mi-moqueur.

« Ha ! Dis pas d'conneries, gamin. Tu sais pas qui j'suis. On se parle depuis quelques heures à peine, et tu commences déjà à jurer.

—C'est une mauvaise chose, selon toi ?

—Non. Mais c'est pas moi qui compte, gamin. Pas pour toi, en tout cas. Ceux qui comptent, c'est la société, tes parents et tes profs.

—Arrête de te victimiser, « moi ça compte pas » et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas nous faire une crise existentielle du « personne ne m'aime » ?

—Je m'en fous, que personne ne m'aime. J'ai l'habitude, et puis ça m'arrange bien, au fond ! Comme ça j'peux finir dans un caniveau sans m'inquiéter de personne, ça te regarde pas.

—J'veux pas.

—Quoi ?

—J'veux pas !

—Quoi ?

—J'veux PAS !

—Mais tu veux pas quoi, bordel ?

—Que tu finisses au fond d'un caniveau sans penser à personne. Sans penser à moi.

—Égoïste, va. Tu m'oublieras. J'vais m'foutre en l'air, j'te dis, et c'est sûrement pas un gamin égoïste comme toi qui va m'faire changer d'avis.

—Qui d'autre, alors ?

—Personne.

—Ta mère ?

—Non.

—Ton père ?

—Je répète, comme t'as oublié : « qui ça ? jamais entendu parler. ».

—Ta … petite amie ?

—Certainement pas. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces créatures bruyantes.

—Oh. Ton petit ami, alors ?

—J'en ai pas.

—Tes amis ?

—Non plus.

—Pas moi ?

—...

—Pas moi ?

—J'sais pas.

—C'est cool.

—Encore une fois, c'est ma réplique.

—Pas exactement. Je ne la dis pas pour les mêmes raisons.

—Pourquoi, alors ?

—C'est cool parce que ça veut dire que tu peux encore changer d'avis.

—Hm. »

Un silence s'abattit sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se regardaient dans les yeux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Vanitas lâcha :

« Ton thé est froid »

Le blond porta ledit thé à ses lèvres, et grimaça légèrement. Un peu froid, en effet.

« Tu veux que j'te l'fasse réchauffer ?

—Ouais. »

Le brun s'absenta encore et Ventus lorgna sur sa bière. Pourquoi buvait-il ça ? c'était bon ? Selon son père, oui. Mais sa mère soutenait que c'était immonde et amer. Il n'existait qu'un seul moyen pour trancher. Le blond ouvrit la canette noire et or et but quelques gorgées du liquide alcoolisé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool, il avait déjà bu une au deux coupes de champagne à Noël ou le jour de la St Sylvestre mais cela restait… inhabituel. Et quand le blond sentit la chaleur monter d'un cran, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il ne buvait pas, outre son éternel esprit moralisateur. Ainsi, quand le brun fut de retour dans sa chambre, il eut la surprise de voir Ventus arborer un sourire imbécile et sa bière ouverte.

« Gamin, j't'en supplies, dis-moi pas qu't'es pompette avec même pas une bière !

—J'suis pas pompette juste… content !

—Bon, bah hein, tant que t'es joyeux, ça devrait aller. Main reste pas à jeun, prends des gâteaux. Et bois ton thé tant qu'il est chaud.

—Oui Maman.

—Quoi ?

—Oui ?

—T'as dit quoi ?

—Ben, « oui ».

—Non, tu m'as appelé « Maman », gamin. Elle te manque tant que ça ?

—Qu-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, c'est de ta faute tu es trop … Maternel.

—Moi ?

—Non le pape.

—Ah, cool.

—Tu sais que je me fiche de toi ?

—Ben ouais gamin, je comprends l'ironie, tu sais.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

—Juste ce que ça dit.

—Mais non tu dis- attends… mais t'as juste évité le sujet dont tu ne voulais pas !

—Et tu le remarques _maintenant_ ? Gamin, tu m'impressionnes.

—Je ne me ferai pas avoir cette fois. Tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu me maternes.

—Je ne materne personne !

—Bien sûr que si ! Et « reste pas à jeun » et « bois ton thé tant qu'il est chaud », si ça c'est pas materner !

—C'est pas _materner_ ! Tu es bien plus proche de me materner avec tes « j'ai peur pour toi » et « ça m'inquiète » ! Bientôt tu vas me dire de porter une écharpe en hiver !

—Et ça me paraîtrait normal parce que sans être ta mère je tiens à toi.

—Tu ne me connais pas !

—Nos conversations tournent en rond, c'est insupportable !

—Ça prouve que le sujet nous tient à cœur !

—Ouais, avant je ne te connaissais pas mais je commence un peu, non ? Et ça me regarde, si je m'attache vite, O.K. ?

—Non, gamin, parce que tu m'emmerdes avec tes inquiétudes à la con et tes « je tiens à toi » vides, O.K. ?

—Ah parce que toi, tu ne m'emmerdes pas avec tes « égoïste », « t'as pas de personnalité » insultants ?

—C'est parce que tu peux changer.

—Toi aussi, Van.

—Non, gamin, c'est trop tard pour moi.

—C'est jamais trop tard. Et j'suis pas un gamin.

—Oh que si.

—Appelle-moi Ventus.

—Trop long.

—Pas plus que « gamin ».

—Mais « gamin », ça te correspond, ça compense.

—Alors Ven.

—Non, gamin.

—Si, Van.

—M'en fous.

—Donc tu vas m'appeler Ventus ? Ven ?

—Non. Gamin.

—Mais tu – tu as encore changé de sujet !

—C'est toi qui as commencé, gamin. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, devinant petit à petit combien l'autre tenterait de rester campé sur ses positions. Il but son thé et prit quelques gâteaux. Le breuvage était tiède mais buvable. De toute façon, s'il le faisait réchauffer encore une fois, il deviendrait immonde. Vanitas but les quelques gorgées restantes de sa bière et alla en chercher une autre, qu'il entama rapidement.

Voilà. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose (voire rien, en fait) dans ce chapitre et en plus je ne sais pas trop ou couper du coup j'arrête là …

Bref !

Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même en deux/trois mots !

Mata nee ^^ !


	3. Momo, Gaza et pizza

Bon, quand je relis tout ce joyeux bordel, je me rends compte qu'il se passe franchement pas grand-chose et que c'est long pour rien. Mais comme j'ai la flemme de tout recommencer, voilà.

Désolée de mettre tant de temps à poster ! Promis, j'essaie de faire des efforts !

Oh, et il y a des petits bouts en italien mais ça tient plus du vocabulaire des injures qu'autre chose donc … (flemme de traduire (mais c'est une langue latine donc c'est compréhensible (je crois))). Mais comme je suis à chier en italien, si quelqu'un parle couramment cette sublime langue et qu'il remarque un truc qui ne veut rien dire, je suis pour qu'on me le signale !

 **Deux gars.**

Chapitre 3 : Momo, Gaza et pizza

Ils burent et mangèrent dans un silence aux relents de bière et de gêne, puis le brun se décida à débarrasser, plus pour faire quelque chose que pour vraiment ranger. De nouveau Ventus se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Outrepassant le fait qu'il ne servait absolument à rien et n'était de ce fait pas un invité très poli, il se contenta de renfiler sa chemise, propre. À présent, elle avait l'odeur de Vanitas. Non pas cette senteur bien particulière d'herbe et de tabac froid mais plutôt le parfum, caché, de sa lessive, d'ici. Oui, sa chemise respirait _chez Vanitas_. Et ça lui plaisait – peut-être un peu trop – de savoir qu'il garderait cette odeur ave lui.

Le propriétaire des lieux entra donc pour voir un Ventus suintant de joie et d'un quelque chose qui tenait presque de l'érotisme, le nez dans sa chemise. Le col masquait avec difficulté la brûlure – plus légère qu'on aurait cru – de joint. Or, comme le blond ne disait rien et que le silence était bizarre, le brun prit la parole.

« Eh. »

Juste pour attirer l'attention de Ven, qui se contenta de lui sourire un peu béatement. À se demander qui se droguait, ici.

« Oui ?

— Tu passes la soirée ici, donc ? »

Ventus hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ?

—Tu veux … faire un truc en particulier ?

— Je sais pas … qu'est-c que tu fais usuellement ?

— « Usuellement » ?

— Bah oui, usuellement, un problème ?

— Disons que ce terme n'est plus utilisé qu'à l'écrit depuis une cinquantaine … non, une centaine d'années.

— Et c'est un problème ? Je ne te savais pas si fermé d'esprit, Vanitas. Donc ?

— Donc quoi ?

— Tu fais quoi d'habitude ? »

Le brun réfléchit un moment. Un long moment. Un très long moment. Et soupira. Parce qu'à part penser et bouquiner, il faut admettre que ça faisait un bail qu'il ne faisait plus grand-chose de ses soirées.

« Rien de spécial. Toi ?

— Euh, je …

— Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Tu fais tes devoirs, tu mets la table, tu manges avec tes parents et tu fais une partie de Monopoly avec tes parents avant d'aller bien sagement te coucher, c'est ça ?

— Presque. On joue au trivial pursuit, et je raconte une histoire à Roxas.

— Roxas ?

— Mon petit frère.

— Je savais pas qu't'avais un frère.

— Il faut dire que tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, honnêtement, outre tes préjugés qui je l'admet tombent parfois juste. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai aussi une grande sœur, mais on ne la voit plus trop. Et toi ?

— Aucun frère ni aucune sœur à ma connaissance. En y réfléchissant, ça reste probable que j'en aie. »

Ventus ne fit aucun commentaire, et marqua un temps avant de reprendre, comme traversé par un éclair de génie.

« Et si on regardait un film ? »

Éclair de génie balayé par le rire du brun.

« Ven, t'es bien mignon, mais je doute qu'on ait les mêmes goûts cinématographiques.

— À voir. Montre-moi ton film préféré.

— J'en ai pas.

— Un de tes films préférés, si tu préfères. Un qui t'a marqué.

— Vas pour Fight Club, alors.

— Ça parle de quoi ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

— On n'a pas la même culture, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas les mêmes goûts.

— On verra bien. En tout ca pour le repas, je te préviens, y a pas de maman pour tout préparer ici.

— À quelle heure rentre ta mère ?

— Elle est déjà là. »

Ça jeta un petit blanc, et puis le blond acquiesça, signifiant qu'il pouvait sans problème l'aider à faire à manger. Tout à coup épuisé, Vanitas se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'allongea à moitié. Ventus l'imita, posant les yeux sur les fissures qui ornaient le plafond. Au bout d'un temps que nul ne saurait estimer, il lâcha :

« Une tête de loup.

— De quoi tu parles, gamin ? »

Ventus leva le bras pour pointer un assemblage de trois fissures, juste à l'angle à leur droite.

« Cette fissure, au plafond. On dirait une tête de loup.

— C'est pas avec les nuages qu'on fait ça d'habitude ?

— Il n'y a pas de nuages dans ta chambre.

— Ouais. On dirait plutôt une tête de chat.

— Pas au niveau du museau.

— Un sphinx, alors ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Un sphinx. »

Vanitas ne répondit pas, et pendant de longues minutes ils observèrent le silence et les failles au-dessus d'eux. Peut-être pourraient-ils se glisser dans l'une d'elles et y découvrir un monde merveilleux.

« Et si on faisait des pizze ?

— Oh oui ! Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas mangé !

— Tu déconnes, là ?

— Non, mes parents sont pas fan alors …

— Putain mais ils ont vraiment raté leur vie, ces vieux ! Heureusement que j'suis là pour améliorer celle de leur chiard !

— Hey ! Je ne te permets pas de les juger !

— C'est bon gamin c'est une façon de parler. N'empêche, ça m'étonnera toujours.

— Te moque pas !

— Bon, on les prépare ces pizze ou merde ?

— Il est pas un peu tôt ? Genre dix-sept heures ?

— Le monde appartient à ceux qui n'ont pas d'heure fixe pour manger ! Non, plus sérieusement il faut aller à l'épicerie d'abord, et à dix-neuf heures y aura des types que j'ai pas forcément envie de croiser. »

Pour seule réponse, Ventus enfila sa veste, et ils quittèrent la chambre magique pour retrouver le couloir sale, la cage d'escalier puante, l'immeuble triste, la rue peu rassurante, pour retrouver un petit commerce banal.

« Salut Momo.

— Coucou p'tit gars, comment tu vas ?

— Ça va. Et toi vieux schnock, les affaires roulent ?

— On fait aller, on fait aller. Tu m'as ramené un pote ?

— Ouais, c'est mon _invité_. Momo, voici Ventus, gamin, ce machin vieux comme le monde c'est Momo.

— Enchanté M. Momo.

— Enchanté gamin. Mais puisque t'es potes avec ce sale gosse tu peux laisser tomber le « Monsieur », ok ?

— Oui Mons- Momo. »

Vanitas sourit à l'homme et s'aventura dans les rayons d'où il revint quelques secondes à peine plus tard, les bras chargés.

« T'as plus d'mozza' ?

— Désolé, mon p'tit, mais comme t'es le seul à m'en acheter … mais va voir chez Gaza il a des ritals dans son quartier, il s'approvisionne souvent du coup.

— Ça marche. J'te prends ça.

— Tu prendras bien un bouteille, pour ta mère ? J'te l'offre.

— Ci-mer. Franchement cette casse-couilleuse mérite pas de cadeau d'ta part. J'te r'vaudrai ça.

— J'y compte bien, p'tit gars. Voilà, ça te fait –

— Le compte juste. Allez ciao !

— J'te jure quand t'as dix-huit piges, j't'embauche.

— Ouais ouais c'est ça, si d'ici là t'as pas clamsé. Allez gamin, dis au revoir au vieil homme.

— Au revoir Momo.

— À la revoyure, sales gosses ! »

Les deux presqu'enfants sortirent, les courses dans les mains du brun.

« Van ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu veux pas que je t'aide à porter les sacs ?

— Non.

— Sûr ?

— Pour sûr. »

Ils marchèrent – presque – en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à faire face à une autre supérette, semblable à la précédente. Vanitas entra, et Ventus lui emboîta le pas.

« Bonjour Gaza.

— Mais ce ne serait pas Vanitas, par hasard ? On ne t'a pas vu ici depuis un bail, tiens ! »

Le fond de l'air se chargea aussitôt d'une électricité moite, et le blond eut un mouvement de recul.

« Pas depuis que ton fils m'a arnaqué, en effet.

— Arnaqué ? Et puis quoi encore. C'est _toi_ qui n'est pas assez prudent, attention, il pourrait t'arriver des craques si tu continues comme ça. Et à cause des rumeurs que tu as répandues il a perdu un bon nombre de client.

— Les rumeurs sont toujours fondées sur la réalité, _Gaza_.

— Comme celle qui dit que t'es une tapette, _Vanitas_ ?

— J'suis pas v'nu pour m'engueuler. Mo' a dit que t'avais peut-être encore d'la mozza'.

— Eh bah va chercher, enfoiré. Va pas croire que j'vais t'servir.

— Mais j'comptais pas là-d'ssus, l'dégénéré. »

Le brun s'absenta de nouveau, et les quelques secondes que dura le silence suffirent à mettre Ventus mal à l'aise, et lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin l'échoppe, il put sentir ses muscles se détendre. Aussitôt, son attention se porta sur Vanitas. Alors comme ça, s'il s'assumait totalement, il risquait des ennuis ? Du mépris ? Ce n'était pas si étonnant, en fin de compte. L'homosexualité n'est pas si bien acceptée que le font croire les lois. Mais dans ce cas … pourquoi lui en avoir parlé à lui ? Il arracha presque un sac des mains de son aîné et l'enfila à son épaule. Vanitas sembla vouloir protester, mais un regard de Ventus l'en dissuada. Après tout, c'était son repas à lui aussi. Les garçons entamèrent donc le trajet du retour, le blondin commençant à se familiariser avec le quartier. Ils retrouvèrent la rue et l'escalier et le couloir, mais à la place de la chambre rejoignirent une cuisine vert bouteille aux vieux meubles de bois flotté. Le brun déposa son sac sur le plan de travail et Ventus l'imita, après quoi ils sortirent saladier et ustensiles de base. Exhumant du fond d'un placard un gros sac de farine blanche, Vanitas prit la parole.

« On va commencer maintenant, comme ça la pâte aura bien le temps de reposer après.

— O.K., que faut-il faire ?

— Première étape le choix du parfum. Est-ce qu'il y aurait par hasard des choses que tu détesterais, auxquelles tu serais allergique ou quoi ?

— Euhm, j'aime pas le fromage fort et je n'ai pas l'habitude de la viande rouge.

— D'accord, la mozza' et le jambon cru, ça va ?

— Oui, j'adore la mozzarelle !

— Ah ça ! Tu peux pas savoir tant que t'as pas goûté la _mozzarella di bufala._

— C'est quoi ?

— Mozza' de bufflonne, le meilleur du meilleur. Mais ici-bas nous n'avons que de la vache, alors on fait avec ce qu'on a.

— D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

— Un peu de tout. J'ai fait des courses pour la semaine voir plus. Viande hachée, aubergines, œufs, poivrons, courgettes, du parmesan, d'la roquette … j'dois avoir des épinards au frigo aussi. Mais déjà, on en fait combien ?

— Deux, non ?

— Ça ma va ! La première on n'a qu'à la faire aubergines …

— Et mozza. Pour la deuxième, plutôt jambon cru …

— Roquette et parmesan.

— T'as des pignons de pin ?

— Mais absolument. Allez, il est temps de mettre la main à la pâte le plus littéralement possible. »

Après avoir débarrassé le plan de travail, ils s'attelèrent donc à la confection … enfin, plus exactement, Ventus s'attela à la confection de la pâte à pizza sous les directives rigoureuses du brun qui semblait trouver là un certain plaisir. Lorsqu'enfin, essoufflé et couvert de farine, Ventus se retourna vers le brun.

« Van ..

—Hm ?

—C'est juste une impression ou tu m'as laissé tout le boulot ?

—Mais enfin pas du tout ! J'ai fait le livre de recettes et c'est déjà pas mal ! Surtout avec un cuisinier pareil …

—Quoi ?

—Explique-moi juste comment tu t'es retrouvé avec de la farine en haut du crâne alors que tu n'as pas une seule fois passé la main dans tes cheveux ?

—Sérieux ? J'en ai où encore ?

—Un peu partout sur la figure. Et les bras. Et les cuisses. Une chance ! Cette fois, ta chemise a été épargnée.

-Ne te moques pas, je suis certain que tu aurais fait pareil si seulement tu avais daigné t'y mettre !

—Comment ? Mais enfin monsieur, moi je sais faire une pâte !

—Vraiment ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde, regarde, tu en as plein sur le T-shirt. »

Par réflexe, le brun baissa les yeux pour voir une poignée de farine s'éclater dessus. La main du blond, ouverte dans sa direction, désignait clairement le coupable qui ajouta même :

« Tu vois ? Même sans cuisiner t'as réussi à t'en mettre partout ! »

Vanitas leva vers Ventus un regard faussement noir, et, grinçant quelque chose comme « alors toi, tu vas voir c'que tu vas voir », jeta à son tour une poignée d poudre blanche sur le blond. S'en suivit une effrénée bataille qui dégueulassa l'intégralité de la cuisine et de ses occupants, à la fin de laquelle Ventus laissa tomber, entre deux souffles rugueux

« Match nul.

—Que dalle. Je gagne.

—Et pourquoi ça je te prie ?

—Pour la simple et excellente raison que t'as plus de farine sur la gueule que moi, gamin.

—Ça ne compte pas, j'en avais déjà au départ.

—Serais-tu mauvais perdant, par hasard ?

—Absolument pas !

—Gamin, arrête de nier ou j'vais crever de rire. T'es d'une mauvaise foi frappante.

—Non ! »

Trop pris dans son fou rire pour répondre, Vanitas se contenta d'un regard en direction de Ventus avant de sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre une pièce adjacente. Le blond le suivit, découvrant donc une salle de bains aux murs bétonnés. Au-dessus d'un lavabo à l'air moyennement propre, Vanitas secouait ses cheveux. Lorsque la masse brouillée redevint plus noire que blanche, il tapota son haut et s'en défit.

« Bon … J'suppose que tu vas encore devoir retires ta ch'mise. T'façon tu vas pas bouffer come ça, tu vas t'en foutre partout. J'vais juste la taper à la 6-4-2. Remets l'T-shirt que j't'ai prêté tout à l'heure, tu s'ras plus confortable pour le film. »

Ventus se défit une nouvelle fois du vêtement, pour se sentir frêle et démuni face à la sculpture fine mais forte du torse de Vanitas. Sous l'assaut d'une chaleur nouvelle, ses joues se mirent à rougir et-

« Ah bah non ! Merde hein ! J'croyais qu'on avait passé le stade niaiseux en dentelle ! »

Tentant de virer de son esprit la narration mièvre qui avait encore _tant_ de belles choses à dire, Ventus s'excusa pauvrement.

« T'excuse pas gamin. Au fond, je te comprends. En face d'un Apollon comme moi, forcément … »

La narration romantique revint au galop, pour souffler au blond que, comme une vérité qu'il n'osait pas accepter pleinement, cette affirmation le gênait. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se trompe à son sujet. Mais si c'était là une erreur, d'où venaient les doux frétillements qui agitaient son ventre à la vue de ce beau brun ténébreux ? Il pouvait sentir, dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'emballer –

« T'es pas possible gamin. Bon on y retourne mais plus de bataille de bouffe, ok ?

—Oui.

—Allez, sois pas si sérieux ! »

Le brun faillit repartir d'un fou-rire, mais se retint. Ventus passa par la chambre enfiler le T-shirt imprégné du brun – repoussant au loin tout récit à l'eau de rose qui pourrait lui venir – et ils se remirent à la cuisine, plus calmement cette fois. Une fois les pizze mises au four, Vanitas installa son PC sur son lit, luttant contre l'envie de bouffer cru – parce qu'il avait salement la dalle, il faut l'avouer. Ils s'assirent confortablement sur le lit, l'ordinateur sur une chaise, et lorsque la phrase « Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait du mal à ce qu'on aime, mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal » retentit, Ventus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un drôle de regard au brun.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini – à savoir 20 minutes précisément – une part de pizza apparut sur les cuisses du blond, qui n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de Vanitas. Il était à fond. Et il était crevé. Non pas que Brad Pitt, Edward Norton ou même Helena Bonham Carter l'ennuyait, non, mais sa journée avait été trop pleine. On voyait, depuis une baie vitrée en haut d'un immeuble, toute une ville quand il cessa de se battre. Juste quelques secondes avant la fin du film. Vanitas jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Il avait raté une de ses images préférées du film, le sale gosse. Et puis comment allait-il le réveiller maintenant ? Pour le moment, il éteignit l'ordinateur, ralluma la lumière et débarrassa. Aucun signe de vie venant du blond. Il le secoua vaguement. Rien. Il le secoua franchement. Toujours rien. Et il eut beau lui parler, lui frapper l'épaule ou lui boucher le nez, ce qu'il obtenait n'était jamais qu'un grognement inintelligible. Il pesta contre les gosses et leur manie de s'endormir définitivement à vingt-et-une heures. Bon, certes, il avait la flemme de ramener Ven chez lui mais merde ! Il était vraiment réglé comme un chiard. Il attrapa les restes, un bouteille de whisky et alla au salon. La pièce, exigüe, n'était éclairée que par l'écran de la télévision. Il n'y avait pas de son. On distinguait pourtant sans mal, au pied du canapé, multiples cadavres de bouteilles, ainsi que d'innombrables mégot qui ne rentraient plus dans le cendrier. Il posa l'assiette et la bouteille au sol. Comme on donne à bouffer à un chien. Et frappa sans aucune délicatesse l'épaule de la femme étendue là.

« Giovanna. Giovanna, debout. Alzati ... è la sera ... ho whisky ... Puttana.»

Il prit une couverture sur une étagère et retourna dans la chambre, où l'invité dormait toujours. Il fouilla dans le sac de Ventus pour en ressortir un I phone dernière génération. Niaiseux et richou … on cumule, on cumule … Il déverrouilla sans problème le téléphone – son code était un V. Un putain de V bordel, il aurait pas pu faire mieux ? – et alla dans le répertoire. Cliquant sur « Maman que j'aime », il porta l'appareil à son oreille. Une voix répondit.

« Allô mon chou ? Tout se passe bien avec Vanitas ?

—Hein ? Euhm, en fait c'est Vanitas à l'appareil. J'suis avec votre fils. Il s'est endormi, et n'a pas l'air franchement enclin à se réveiller. Il est pas en état de marcher ou de prendre le bus – t'façon c'est trop loin et y a plus de bus – ni de se tenir en moto.

—Vous voudriez que je vienne le chercher ?

—Ouais, c'est l'idée. En voiture.

—Et, sans vouloir abuser de votre hospitalité, vous pourriez le garder pour la nuit ?

—Pour sûr.

—Vous pourriez me passer un de vos parents ?

—Ah, désolé, ma mère travaille de nuit, elle vient de partir.

—Votre père ?

—Il est pas là. »

Ce qui pouvait autant vouloir dire « il fait la grosse commission » que « il est mort ». Un silence, puis la femme reprit.

« Je m'en remets donc à vous, Vanitas.

—Merci bien.

—Passez une bonne nuit. »

Il raccrocha et réinstalla le blond plus confortablement. Bien. Restait plus qu'à s'occuper de la masse dans le salon.

« Eh, muovi il culo, vaccona ! Si deve lavorare a bere.

—Gennaro, sei tu ? Polentono fascisto ! Vattene da casa mia pezzo di merda !

—Son Vanitas, merda !

—Chiudete la bocca ! Là fuori ! Non voglio vederti !

—Chiu tu bec ! Ho un amico che dorme !

—Un amico ? Ancor una spazzatura tua ! Pederasta ! Vattene ! Fuori ! Sparisci della mia vista ! »

Bam. Crac. Le nez est pas cassé, mais ça saigne. Pas mal.

« Ascolta, ubriacona, non son esto pezzo di merda di Gennaro, son il tuo figlio, capisce ? Ed ti ricordo che devi andare al lavoro alora ti lavi, ti trucchi, ti vesti è tu vai al bar, si ?

—Il figlio mio ? V-Van ? 'l mio Vanino ? Perche non mi chiami "Mama" ? Oh, mio piccolo, ti ho detto delle cattiverie ... mi dispiace, sono stata un disastro, veni a farti stringere dalle mie braccia ! Mio Vanit-

—Stop. Putain de merde ! Ferme-la ! Chiu tu bec ! Non sei la mia "Mama". Mi fai schifo. T'entends ? C'est pas parce que je suis sorti de ton vagina che ti devi pensare di essere superiore ! Ora, ascoltame, alzati. Sei fortunata ad aver un lavoro, mantenile ! »

Sur ce, il quitta le salon et se rua sur son tabac. Il était énervé. Il alluma une clope à la fenêtre. Il aurait voulu jouer à un jeu vidéo, mais avec l'autre endormi, c'était hors de question. Il prit donc son ordi et un casque et fit défiler la musique _. I_ _thought_ _you_ _were_ _my_ _boyfriend_ des _Magnetic Fields_ résonna, et il se dit que si les gens de son quartier savaient qu'il écoutait ça, ça ne ferait les renforcer dans l'idée qu'il était une « tapette ». Il fredonna doucement les paroles de sa voix un peu rauque, et le fredon avait alors quelque chose de grognant et sauvage. Et un zeste de retenue, comme un lion en cage. Une once de colère de ne pas pouvoir gueuler, de peur d'être entendu. Par sa mère, ses voisins, réveiller le blond. Il resta ainsi un moment qui lui parut une éternité, fumant clope sur clope, écoutant musique sur musique, puis s'allongea sur le sol et s'endormit sans autre forme de procès.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Enfin tapé !

Pour le passage en Italien, ça me semble compréhensible, mais si ça l'est pas dites-le et j'ajouterai la traduction à la fin. (au pire, Reverso est votre ami)


	4. P't-êt' bien

*Regarde ses histoires* *Compte sur ses doigts* *Soupire de désespoir* Un an, trois mois et quatorze jours.

Un an, trois mois et quatorze jours.

Je. Suis. Désolée.

Tellement.

Je crois qu'il s'agit de la plus longue pause (parce qu'il s'agit bien d'une pause, cette fiction n'est PAS ABANDONNÉE) que j'ai jamais faite de ma brève vie d'auteur de fanfictions.

Alors voilà, on va commencer par une note un peu longue pour expliquer tout ça.

J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire quand j'étais en seconde, et on va dire que en gros, j'ai écrit la très grande majorité de cette histoire au lycée. Ça veut donc dire que j'ai commencé ça il y a quatre ans, et que je n'y ai pas touché depuis plus d'un an. Donc, d'une, j'ai du mal à m'y remettre, de deux … bah c'est au final assez loin de ce que j'écris actuellement. Ce qui fait que quand j'y repense, j'ai un regard hypercritique et j'ai envie de tout changer mais j'ai pas d'inspiration pour tout changer …

Du coup, j'ai pris le parti de ne rien changer (ou très peu) (en vrai, j'ai pas mal modifié ce chapitre parce qu'il y avait du bashing de Kairi) et j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des gens qui me connaissent, parce que … c'est différent, mais pas comme quand j'évolue et … bref. J'ai un peu peur. Parce que je suis une flipette. Soyez gentils, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vous promet solennellement que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans moins d'un an.

En tout cas.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, **Syln** , **Guest** , **Music** , **Linklecreusois** , vraiment, sans vous (je pense surtout à **Linklecreusois** qui a commenté hier soir pour la suite) cette histoire serait enterrée dans une partie inconnue de mon cerveau et puis j'aurais pas de raison de l'écrire.

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent, simplement, parce que je regarde les stats et que ça me motive à retaper mes manuscrits illisibles de voir qu'il y a des gens qui, encore aujourd'hui, cliquent sur cette histoire.

Bon, trêve de blabla en venons-en à l'action. En plus, le chapitre est plutôt long. Prenez ça comme une excuse.

Bonne lecture !

 **Deux gars.**

Chapitre 4 : _P't-êt' bien_

.

Tôt le lendemain, l'alarme du téléphone de Vanitas sonna. Alors que le brun sauta presque sur ses pieds, le sommeil de Ventus semblait imperturbable. Alors comme ça, il était pas lus du matin que du soir ? Vanitas eut un sourire diabolique. Il alla à la cuisine et prépara sa cafetière – italienne, bien sûr – et fit couler un verre d'eau froide. Qui quelques secondes plus tard atterrit sur le visage du gamin. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller sans problème.

« Ah putain Van tu fous quoi ?

— Je te réveille en douceur, tu ne vois pas ?

— Douceur de mon cul, oui.

— Ventus, ton vocabulaire !

—Quoi, tu vas me punir ?

—Moi, non, mais es parents te laisseront plus jamais venir ici si tu rentres chez toi avec ce langage châtier.

—Hein ? Mince, il est quelle heure ? J'ai dormi longtemps ?

—Toute la nuit, ouais. Allez, debout, ou tu vas finir par être en retard.

—T'aurais pas pu me réveiller, sale type ?

—Ta gueule, Ven. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'ai appelé ta mère, alors maintenant tu lèves tes jolies fesses du lit.

—D-D'accord … Je peux emprunter ta salle de bains ?

—Yep. Si l'eau coule pas, file un coup dans les tuyaux et te mets pas tout de suite sous le jet de douche, attends que l'eau brune parte.

—L'eau brune ?

—Rouille oblige. Prends la serviette noire.

—O.K.. Merci beaucoup.

—De rien, gamin. »

Ledit gamin sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il tourna le robinet et observa l'eau passer de brune à jaunâtre à transparente. Il se glissa sous le jet avec méfiance, se savonna, se rinça, et sortit rapidement de la cabine. Il s'enroula de la serviette noire et remarqua un détail : il n'avait pas de quoi se changer. Sa chemise était accrochée à la poignée – Vanitas l'avait lavée – alors il l'enfila. Il pouvait sans problème mettre le même jean deux jours de suite, O.K.. Mais franchement, il se voyait mal remettre les mêmes sous-vêtements. De même qu'il se voyait mal demander au brun un caleçon et des chaussettes. Mais celui-ci le devança.

To. Toc-toc. Toc.

« Oui ?

—T'as fini ? Si tu veux, je te prête des fringues.

—Oui, j'ai fini. T'aurais pas, euhm …

—Un calbut ?

—Euh, ouais, s'il-te-plaît … et des chaussettes ?

— _No problemo_. J't'apporte ça de suite. »

Le blond attendit, puis de nouveau on toqua à la porte. Il récupéra les vêtements et s'habilla prestement. Il ressortit de la salle de bains et, guidé par l'odeur de café, rejoignit Vanitas dans la cuisine.

« Tu prends quoi au petit dej' ?

—Des céréales, d'habitude. Mais du café, ça ira.

—Lait, sucre ?

—Comme toi. »

Le brun sourit et lui servit une tasse de café noir, _comme lui_. Ventus prit une gorgée et grimaça. Amer. Très amer.

« Lait ? Sucre ?

—Ouais, je veux bien s'il-te-plaît. »

Vanitas ajouta dans la tasse du lait et deux sucres. Le plus jeune porta la dite tasse à ses lèvres et pu avaler sans difficulté le liquide sucré et chaud. Le brun sortit du four deux tranches de brioche grillées et les tendit à Ventus. Ce dernier s'en saisit et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« J'vais m'laver. Fais … fais c'que tu veux. Si tu veux des livres pour les cours ils sont en bas de mon armoire. »

Sur ce, il sortit. Le blond se sustenta puis s'en retourna dans la chambre. Il prit quelques livres quand il entendit comme un marmonnement. Il tendit l'oreille. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Un air. Non ? Si. Si, bon sang, _Vanitas chantait sous la douche_. Il n'avait jamais entendu cet air. Quelque chose chose comme … I need a little room to breathe … Il avait du mal à saisir le reste des paroles all I need is to be set fee ou time isn't enough … Il aimait bien. Le garçon aux yeux jaunes sortit, une serviette noire autour des hanches. Le blondin commença évidemment par s'embarrasser de cette tenue avant de se reprendre et d lancer :

« Tu chantais quoi, à l'instant ?

—Je chantais pas. T'as craqué, gamin.

—Non, non, ça ressemblait à, il se mit à chantonner, légèrement faux et pas sur le bon air, Cause I need a little room to –

—Stop ! Mon dieu, heureusement qu'on n'a plus de cours de musique, ça devait faire chuter ta moyenne à mort ! C'est même pas la bonne mélodie, s'insurgea-t-il, les mains sur les oreilles avant de reprendre la chanson. Cause I need a little room to breathe, you're making this hard for me, when all I need is to be set free …

—Eh, tu chantes bien !

—Non. Martin Lee Gore chante bien. Amy Lee chante bien. Lisa Gerard chante bien. Moi, j'baragouine en rythme. Va t'acheter des oreilles et au passage des cordes vocales, ça fera pas de mal.

—Hey ! C'est pas gentil !

—C'est sincère. »

Fronçant le nez, Ventus tira la langue avec un geignement frustré.

« Jolie répartie, d'une maturité frappante. »

Afin d'appuyer l'idée avancée par Vanitas, le blond croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.

« Bon, j'm'habille et on décolle ?

—Mouais. »

Le brun eut un rictus mi-amusé mi-moqueur et enfila un boxer, une paire de jeans noire si délavée qu'elle paraissait grise et un vieux T-shirt Slipknot. Il enfonça ses pieds nus dans des Docs, prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Le blond attrapa à son tour sa veste et son sac et le suivit à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, des murmures s'élevèrent sur leur passage.

« Tu f'rais mieux d't'éloigner d'moi, gamin, ou les rumeurs vont aller bon train.

—Qui parlait de mes expressions démodées, déjà ? Je suis très bien où je suis. Avec qui je suis.

—À ta guise. »

Ventus faillit faire un nouveau commentaire sur l'expression vieillotte mais se contenta de talonner le brun jusqu'à la salle de Français, et alors même, jusqu'au fond de la salle de classe où Vanitas avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Le brun haussa un sourcil mais laissa faire. Le professeur les regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Ventus ? Au fond ? Voilà qui est inhabituel. »

—Eh bien, Mme DeCarolis m'a demandé de donner des cours particuliers à Vanitas, alors je préfère voir où il en est. »

Le professeur opina du chef avec un sourire rassuré, et Vanitas grogna. Ventus devina qu'il avait presque oublié cette histoire, et il avait partiellement raison, de même que la réponse qu'il avait donné l'enseignant était partiellement vraie. Il s'asseyait principalement là pour être à côté de Vanitas, et ce dernier avait principalement grogné parce que Ventus avait visiblement besoin d'une excuse pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Entendant le cours commencer, Vanitas sortit un stylo du fond de son sac pour griffonner sur le coin de son cahier. Des motifs psychédéliques et désordonnés eurent tôt fait de remplir le coin supérieur gauche de la page, sous le regard attentif du blond. Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas, mais les traits étonnant se montraient tellement plus passionnants que Maupassant et sa maudite Normandie.

« C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, et le brun tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de continuer son œuvre.

—T'occupe, gamin. Tu devrais pas plutôt suivre ?

—Toi aussi, si tu vas par là.

—Non, moi, j'm'en fous d'me taper une sale note. En r'vanche, si toi aussi tu t'ramasses au contrôle, tout le monde me tiendra pour responsable. Toi compris.

—Je te jure que non !

—« Promets ».

—Hm ? C'est ce que je viens de –

—Non, tu me promets que non. Le verbe 'jurer' renvoie à une action passée, exemple : 'Je te jure que je t'ai pas violé pendant la nuit', lâcha-t-il négligemment, observant avec joie le rougissement du plus jeune, si c'est pour du futur, on dit 'promettre', exemple : 'Je te promets que je suis tous les cours de la journée si tu me lâches les basques'. _See_ ?

—Tu dis toujours des trucs méchants.

—C'est que j'suis pas hypocrite.

—Donc, si tu préfères. Je te promets que je ne tiendrai pas pour responsable si jamais je recevais une mauvaise note.

—J'te crois pas.

—M'en fiche.

—Tête de mule, va. … c'est un rêve.

—Tu fais des rêves bien étranges.

—Ils ressemblent pas à ça, en vrai. Mais dessiner m'aide à me souvenir.

—Ça marche bien ?

—Plutôt. J'apprends plein de trucs. Par exemple, cette nuit j'ai rêvé d'un type, Marcus, il avait besoin d'essence et j'devais lui en apporter, mais il était poursuivi.

—Par qui ?

—La volaille, il lâcha, et poursuivit en voyant que le blond ne comprenait pas. Les flics.

—Vanitas ! Ventus ! Vous semblez en grande discussion. Vous auriez envie de partager ça avec la classe ?

—Pardon, m'sieur. C'est Ventus qui m'expliquait la différence entre le naturalisme et le réalisme. »

Le blond regarda son ami, étonné. Était-ce de ça que parlait le cours ? Il ne le savait même pas. Le professeur haussa un sourcil, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Et donc ?

—Donc, Maupassant est réaliste, notamment dans les descriptions et les désillusions, mais Zola va plus loin dans le naturalisme, qui se rapproche plus d'un procédé scientifique. Il met en place un 'processus expérimental' complet à partir de son hypothèse sur l'hérédité, qui a donné la série des Rougon-Macquart.

—Bien. C'est exact, cependant, la prochaine fois que tu as une question, c'est à moi que tu devras la poser. »

Ventus le fixa avec un regard confus, mêlé d'admiration.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

—Ouvre les yeux, débilos, c'est écrit au tableau.

—Y a juste marqué le titre de la séance. Comment tu connais la différence ?

—Bah, en lisant. T'as lu Maupassant et Zola, pas vrai ?

—Ouais …

—Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

—Ben, c'est que … je savais pas, moi.

—Tu dois me donner des cours, c'est bien ça ? On n'est pas dans la merde, gamin, on n'est pas dans la merde.

—Oh ça va bien, oui, les remarques désobligeantes Figure-toi que moi, je suis, contrairement à certains. »

Vanitas contempla une fraction de seconde l'idée de lancer une conversation sur la proposition 'je suis' et le concept d'existence, mais sentit une grande flemme pousser en lui, aussi il répliqua simplement :

« Tu m'as l'air drôlement bavard pour un gars qui suit.

—Hmpf ! »

Sur ce, Ventus se détourna et prit la résolution de suivre le cours dès à présent, ce qui était fortement mis en péril par Vanitas dont il sentait le regard brûler son visage, ses mains, ses yeux. C'était totalement perturbant. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il se tourna d'un bond face à Vanitas, les sourcils furibonds.

« Vanitas !

—Gamin ?

—Arrête !

—De quoi ?

—Tu sais très bien. Arrête de me fixer comme ça, mince !

—Non. La liberté de regard, tu connais ?

—Non … ça existe, ça ?

—Non plus.

—Alors arrête !

—Laisse-moi réfléchir … nan. Ça m'plait, de t'regarder, prononça-t-il d'un ton négligé, et le blond rougit encore. Pourquoi ? provoqua-t-il, Je te perturbe ?

—N-non ! Absolument pas !

—Alors j'peux continuer.

—Tu me déranges.

—Mais oui. »

Jugeant qu'il était inutile de mener la conversation plus avant sur ce sujet – et espérant secrètement que Vanitas se lasserait – Ventus tenta une seconde fois de se concentrer sur le cours. En vain, bien sûr. Mais il parvint tout de même à repérer – et même comprendre – quelques notions-clé de la leçon ainsi qu'à ne jamais, pas une fois, se retourner vers le brun. Lorsque la sonnerie, son salvateur, retentit enfin, le blond lâcha un soupir et rangea rapidement ses affaires. Il se leva et planta ses yeux azurés dans les pupilles jaunes de son voisin. Il aurait voulu que sa voix soit calme, mais elle sortit presque comme un cri.

« Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ?

—Peut-être … ou peut-être pas.

—Je crains que tu ne comptes pas vraiment sur le 'peut-être', n'est-ce pas ?

—En effet, c'est peu probable. Mais ça reste envisageable.

—À quelle condition ?

—Je sais pas moi … s'il te pousse de nibards !

—Quoi ?

—J'sais pas, si t'avais une paire de ces machins flasques, sûrement que j'te parlerais pas.

—C'est machiste !

—C'est pas ma faute si tous les spécimens féminins que je rencontre son chiants, niais et/ou bavards.

—Tu pourrais essayer de faire de bonnes rencontres ! Il y a plein de filles sympas ?

—Ah ouais, et pas niaises ?

—Bien sûr !

—Soit. Cite-m'en une dans la classe. Une seuls.

—Euhm …

—Vas-y, qui ? Olette ? Chiante et bavarde. Naminé ? Chiante. Xion ? Chiante. Shiki ? Bavarde. Larxène ? Chiante de chiante, et tarée avec ça, Yuna ? Niaise. Yuffie ? Plus bavarde qu'un radio-réveille accéléré. Kairi ? Niaise, chiante et bavarde, combo ultime. Marlène ? Niaise comme une pucelle arriérée. On a fait le tour, là, non ?

—C'est qu'on n'a pas les bons exemples ! Ma mère est rien de tout ça !

—Ta mère qui croit que tous ceux qui fument sont 'pas intelligents' ? Me fais pas rire.

—Je – »

Ventus fut interrompu par l'entrée du professeur suivant et, le pas vif, il changea de place pour retourner s'asseoir au premier rang. Il passa les deux heures du cours à tenter d'ignorer la brûlure du regard du brun sur sa nuque. Lors de la pause déjeuner, le blond attendit Vanitas devant la porte. Derrière lui, Kairi, Riku et Sora semblaient attendre également.

« Van !

—Gamin ?

—Tu veux manger avec nous ? il demanda, désignant ses camarades d'un mouvement de l'épaule.

—Merci, répondit l'autre presque sèchement, je m'en passerai.

—Mais …

—Il a raison, le pseudo-rebelle, intervint Kairi, un genre de dégoût dans la voix. Si tu nous as fait attendre pour déjeuner avec lui, c'est niet.

—Ventus, ajouta le plus grand, le visage impassible, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

—Tu vois, gamin, même tes potes sont contre.

—Non, pas moi. »

Le regard de Vanitas – et tous les autres au passage – se tourna vers Sora. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et le détester, l'ahuri d'la vie ?

« Moi, je t'aime bien. Tu me ressembles un peu, je trouve, fit-il avec un rire léger.

—J'te ressemble donc tu m'apprécies ? Égocentrique, non ?

—Dingue, on m'le dit tout le temps !

—Sora, intervint à nouveau la rousse, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? elle continua, plus bas, C'est pas un type à fréquenter.

—Dis, Canari, tu sais que j't'entend, hein ?

—Comment tu m'as appelée ?

—Canari, c'est pas ça ?

—C'est Kairi, imbécile !

—Tout doux, la rouquine. Ça se ressemble, quand même, non ?

—Mais je ne te permets pas espèce de – »

Nul ne sait ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle avait continué, en tout cas elle ne continua pas, coupée en plein élan par le rire sonore du châtain, qui semblait à deux doigts de se rouler par terre. Riku avait un sourire discret sur le visage et, entraînée à demi, Kairi roula des yeux en laissant échapper un éclat de rire, l'ai mitigé.

« Tu vois, Can – euh, Kairi, lança finalement Sora, il est marrant !

—Hm … »

La rousse sembla réfléchir un long moment sans trouver de réponse intelligente et utile, sachant que si Ventus et Sora s'y mettaient ensemble, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, et finit par hausser les épaules. Il traînèrent donc Vanitas – qui n'avait toujours pas donné son assentiment sur la chose – avec eux, suivis de près par Riku, toujours silencieux.

Le visage du brun était totalement fermé, mais il se laissait néanmoins faire, ne protestant que quand Sora prit son bras pour le faire marcher plus vite. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orgies. Il commençait doucement à en avoir marre et se roula une cigarette en marchant, chose qui requérait toute sa concentration et le détournait conséquemment des conversations fort peu intéressantes des autres. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bâtiment principal pour se diriger vers celui de la cantine, deux rues plus loin, Vanitas s'arrêta d'un coup sec.

« J'mange pas à la cantine. »

Payer pour un repas dégueulasse entouré de zouaves bruyants ? Il avait mieux à faire. Il vit Ventus le fixer un long moment avant de jeter un regard suppliant à se amis. Le brun alluma sa clope.

« On peut aller manger dehors ?

—Ven …

—Ouais ! coupa Sora, Carrément ! »

Riku pensa à protester, mais, dans une télépathie inconsciente à retardement avec Kairi, se dit que si Sora et Ventus étaient d'accord, nul ne pourrait les contredire.

« Donc, on mange où ?

—Chinois ! s'écria Sora. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils marchèrent un peu jusqu'à un traiteur asiatique. Le brun jeta son mégot par terre et ils entrèrent, s'asseyant à une des nombreuses tables libres. Une serveuse vint à eux, les cheveux noirs enfermés dans un chignon et un accent à couper au couteau.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? »

Il commandèrent tous un par un, jusqu'à ce que la femme pause ses yeux sur un Vanitas qui restait silencieux. Ventus pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu manges quoi ?

—Pas d'thunes. J'te piquerai des nouilles.

—Mais nan, vas-y, je te prête de l'argent et tu me le rends demain.

—Pas d'thunes chez moi non plus.

—Bah je t'invite.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur la pitié ?

—C'est pas de la pitié. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir, c'est normal.

—Allez, Van, si tu fais une crise d'hypoglycémie je m'en voudrais !

—Pf, toi et ta conscience.

—J'en ai envie !

—Déjà mieux. Mais je mange pas pour te faire plaisir.

—Alors pour toi. Imagine, tu fais un malaise, tu seras forcé d'aller à l'infirmerie.

—Ça me fera des cours en moins.

—Sincèrement ? Tu détesterais aller à l'infirmerie.

—Tss ! Et puis quoi ? C'est non quand même.

—Et toi ?

—Quoi, moi ?

—C'est quoi, ton argumentation ?

—J'ai pas faim.

—Un peu moyen, non ? Pas très développé, une seule idée simple … mes arguments sont meilleurs. Tu manges.

—Tu m'le paieras.

—C'est exactement ce que je proposais ! »

La serveuse, qui était restée plantée là tout ce temps, se retenant de taper du pieds, bondit sur l'occasion.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

—La même chose que le gamin, fit-il en désignant Ventus du doigt.

—Très bien. »

Elle s'en fut, soulagée d'être débarrassée des adolescents. Ils passèrent leur repas à converser bruyamment, et il arriva même à Vanitas d'intervenir, quand le sujet n'était pas trop stupide à son goût. Ils se redirigèrent vers le lycée avec une bonne humeur toute relative. Une fois en classe, Ventus s'assit presque par réflexe au fond, à côté de Vanitas, tandis que les autres s'installèrent quelques rangées plus loin. Vanitas soupira et rentra la tête dans ses bras alors que la professeur entrait dans la salle.

« Van, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Ça s'voit pas ? murmura-t-il, affalé sur la table, La sieste.

—On est en cours.

—Et tu es blond. C'est fou c'qu'on peut apprendre.

—Fais un effort.

—Fais-moi une argumentation.

—Non.

—Alors laisse-moi dormir, Ven. J'suis fatigué, OK ?

—Tu as mal dormi ?

—On m'a volé mon lit, tu te souviens ?

—Tu aurais pu me réveiller.

—Mais j'ai essayé.

—S'il-te-plaît.

—D'accord. Sauf qu'il se trouve qu'il ne me plait pas.

—Ce cours est important. »

Vanitas jeta un coup d'œil au tableau, pour savoir exactement de quelle matière il s'agissait, puis enterra à nouveau sa tête dans ses bras.

« Pour toi, peut-être. J'en ai pas besoin.

—Bien sûr que si ! C'est très utile, quasi-nécessaire !

—Parler la langue, oui. Suivre ce cours naze conçu pour des arriérés dans ton genre, non. J'sais même pas c'que j'fous là. »

Ventus ne dit rien un moment, et Vanitas se demanda si le blond avait mal pris l'insulte. Mais il devait avoir l'habitude maintenant, non ?

« Il faut bien apprendre pour savoir. »

Ah, fausse alerte. Tant mieux.

« La ferme, je dors. Je parle déjà bien assez Anglais.

—Then, proof it.

—'Prove it', imbécile.

—I-I did it in purpose, to see if you knew !

—Bon, d'abord on dit 'on purpose', et ensuite je ne crois pas une seconde à ton excuse. Si tu comptes cependant rester sur tes positions d'une mauvaise foi frappante, ça m'arrange, puisque ça signifie que tu es satisfait. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

—Tête de mule.

—Tu en as autant à ta charge.

—Pf …

—Suis le cours.

—Ça te va bien, de dire ça.

—Fais c'que j'dis pas c'que j'fais. M'enfin j'ai cru comprendre que toi, tu en avais besoin de ce cours. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir. »

Ventus se répandit un instant en de vaines protestations jusqu'à se rendre compte que le noiraud s'était véritablement endormi. Il recentra son attention sur le professeur. Sincèrement, est-ce que Vanitas était obligé d'avoir toujours raison ? Que cachait-il encore ? Qu'il parlait couramment le Kurde, savait lire les hiéroglyphes et avait résolu un des grands problèmes mathématiques ? Le reste de l'après-midi se passa avec un Vanitas ensommeillé puis beaucoup trop bavard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors, le premier pas fait dans la rue signifiant le premier pas en week-end. S'extirpant avec difficultés de la masse d'élèves agglutinés sur le parvis du lycée, Vanitas sortit son tabac et commença à rouler. Ventus le rejoignit, ses amis déjà au loin.

« C'est une cigarette, au moins ?

—Ouais, pourquoi ? Ça change quoi pour toi ?

—Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'inquiétais.

—Et donc ? Tu penses que les clopes valent mieux que les joints ?

—Bien entendu.

—Tu t'trompes, gamin, laisse-moi t'apprendre un truc, le tabac, c'est toxique, ça peut donner le cancer et plein d'autres trucs plus ou moins cools. Surtout moins. L'herbe, à l'inverse, ça a des vertus thérapeutiques. C'est antidouleur, antidépressif et le seul effet que ça aie c'est que ça te défonce. Si c'est dangereux, un pet, c'est juste parce qu'on fout du tabac dedans.

—Et l'overdose, alors ?

—Impossible. Sérieux, pour faire une OD de beuh, faudrait avoir fumé un champ complet.

—Oh …

—Enfin. Tu rentres chez toi ?

—Je suppose, oui. Pourquoi ?

—Pour rien.

—OK. Bon, bah … à lundi.

—À lundi. »

Ventus fit mine de partir, puis se retourna.

« Mais … tu veux pas qu'on fasse un truc ? Maintenant, ou ce week-end ?

—Toi, tu veux ?

—Euh … oui. Tu peux pas ?

—Si, si. Là, tu veux aller boire un truc.

—Je croyais que t'avais pas d'argent.

—J'connais un café sympa. Tu viens ?

—Ouais. »

Le brun se retourna et prit une direction un peu au hasard. Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, comme on dit. Ils traversèrent les rues presque bondées du vendredi après-midi jusqu'à l'enseigne arborant le nom 'Septième Ciel'. Vanitas entra, suivi de près par Ventus. Il fit un signe de la main à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir qui lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux, les mains occupées à essuyer un verre. Il installa le blond à une table à côté de la fenêtre, puis retourna au comptoir.

« Salut Tifa.

—Bonjour, Vanitas. Comment tu vas ?

—Ça va ça va. Les affaires ?

—On s'en sort à peu près. Il est mignon, ton copain.

—C'est pas mon copain.

—Je voulais dire 'pote'.

—Ah. »

Tifa sourit en voyant le brun s'embarrasser si facilement. Quel gosse.

« Vous buvez quoi ?

—Deux chocolats spéciaux, s'te-plaît.

—Sans problème, sur ton ardoise ?

—Ouais, j'l'efface la prochaine fois qu'je viens, promis.

—J'te fais confiance. »

Vanitas sourit, pas moqueur et pas méchant, il sourit juste sincèrement, parce que cette phrase faisait tellement de bien à entendre.

« Merci. Et si un jour t'as besoin d'un serveur, plongeur ou même cuistot, je suis là.

—J'y penserai. Tiens, voilà tes chocolats. Fais pas attendre ton ami. »

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d'œil qui fit grogner Vanitas sous ses joues échauffées. Elle alla s'occuper d'un autre client et il retrouva le blond à sa table, le nez plongé dans un livre.

« Tu lis quoi, gamin ?

—Des nouvelles de Maupassant. Pour les cours, tu te souviens ?

—Pour me souvenir il aurait fallu que je l'aie un jour su.

—Donc non. Tu devrais t'y mettre, elles sont pas faciles.

—C'est lesquelles ?

—Recueil au bord de l'eau.

—Ah nan, c'est mort, celles-là j'les aime pas. J'veux dire elles sont sympas mais j'accroche tellement pas au style, c'est plombant quoi. Genre, c'est lourd et … et ça sert à rien, ça dégage rien, ça amène pas d'ambiance, c'est juste inutilement lourd.

—Tu les as lues ?

—Vite-fait. Bois ton chocolat tant qu'il est chaud. »

Le plus jeune porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Soupira. C'est bon, il dit. Il ferme les yeux. Vanitas voit aussi. T'es beau, il dit. Le blond il demande Tu me dragues ? L'autre lui répond Je sais pas. C'est cool, Ventus dit. Ils se taisent. Les bruissement des feuilles à l'extérieur est presque imperceptible, couvert par les voix du café et le tintement clair de la vaisselle.

Tout autour semblait comme embrouillé, mélangé. Tous s'accommodaient du bruit et il leur semblait que le silence n'avait jamais existé. Cling, disait la vaisselle, tantôt douloureusement, tantôt joyeusement.

Les gens discutent. T'as pas entendu ? Quoi ? Un café, s'il-vous-plaît. Cling-clang, c'est la première fois que je viens. Tsing. Je suis à vous dans une seconde. Frsh … Cling-Clang. Le chien de ma voisine … Pourquoi ? Blam, Gling ! Crsh, cling ! Vaisselle brisée. Merde ! Vanitas se lève. Vais aider Tifa. Ça va ? Ouais, ouais t'inquiète. Non, non je m'inquiète si je veux. Désolée. T'excuse pas. Occupe-toi des clients je gère ça. Cling. Mais quand je bossais sur ce dossier, justement … Merci Vanitas. Tu te surmènes trop, il dit tout bas. Elle repart préparer un café. Vanitas ramasse la vaisselle. Ventus le regarde Lui aussi, il est beau, il dit. Personne n'entend. Il sourit. Vanitas finit par revenir. C'est cool ce que tu fais pour elle. Tu verrais mon ardoise. Je suis sûr que tu le fais pas ça que pour ça. Sûrement. Hm. Le bruit d'ambiance, encore. Il fait bon, ici. Ouais. On rentre ? Ouais. Atchoum ! T'es vraiment mignon, même. Hm ? Non rien. Dis-moi. Rien, rien. Vaan ! Pour tout à l'heure ? Oui ? P't-êt' bien qu'oui. Quoi ? Réfléchis. Hm … Ils finissent par sortir.

« T'habites où ?

—Rue de la Paix, c'est pas loin d'ici.

—J'te raccompagne ? Il fait presque nuit.

—Je ne suis pas une fille en détresse.

—Et je suis loin du prince charmant. Quoique …

—J't'emmerde.

—C'est vilain dans la bouche d'un enfant !

—Parce que dans la tienne c'est mieux ?

—Moins inhabituel.

—Parce que Môsieur Vanitas aime à s'ancrer dans ses habitudes ?

—Ça va bien, oui ?

—Parfaitement, même. On y va ?

—Bien sûr, presque-fille-en-détresse-à-la-langue-maligne.

—Je crois que je préfère encore gamin.

—C'est plus synthétique. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup plus, s'envoyant à peine une pique de temps en temps et se retrouvèrent vite devant une maison aux murs blancs et au toit de tuiles rouge marronnasse. Des volets électriques ouverts. Une pelouse bien tondue. Des rosiers. Un grillage ouvragé, un petit chemin de cailloux … comme plus ou moins toutes les maisons de la rue. Vanitas eut envie de cracher dessus. Se retint. Les apercevant, une femme, la quarantaine bien tassée, vint à leur rencontre. Son regard vert semblait vouloir assassiner Vanitas. Elle interrogea son fils du regard mais fut devancée.

« Bonjour Madame. Je m'appelle Vanitas, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone hier soir.

—Oh oui, bien sûr, Vanitas ! Comment vas-tu ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

—Très bien, merci.

—Vous avez révisé quoi ?

—Les maths, répondit Ventus, comme dans un sursaut. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Vanitas si cordial.

—Ah oui ? Et qu'avez-vous vu ?

—Les nombres phœnix , lança Vanitas, du tac-au-tac.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'un nombre phœnix , alors ?

—C'est la forme décimale de l'expression d'une force par la tangente d'ab, suivie par l'introspection des nombres imaginaires qui détermine l'équation de droite pour f reflet de x par l'hexagone dodécaphonique.

—Oh, bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ?

 _Oui_.

—Tu veux entrer boire un thé ?

 _Merci, le thé, je le fume._

—Merci, je suis demandé ailleurs, je dois y aller.

—Et bien une prochaine fois peut-être alors ? »

Le blond regarda le brun partir, puis le rattrapa.

« Van ! Attends ! Tu m'as pas dit au revoir !

—Au revoir.

—Ça suffit pas ! Et puis tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi 'P't-êt' bien'.

—Par rapport à une question que tu m'as posée. Réfléchis encore.

—Hm … Tu vas où ?

—J'en sais foutrement rien.

—T'es sûr que tu veux pas boire un thé ?

—Ta mère m'aime pas. Et c'est réciproque.

—Elle nous laisserait.

—Non, non. J'y vais. Bye.

—À demain ?

—J'viendrai ici. À demain. »

Ventus colla au noiraud un baiser sur la joue, puis s'en retourna chez lui, pensif. Sa mère lui parla bien, mais il était trop pris dans sa réflexion pour le remarquer vraiment et se contenta de dire, comme par automatisme 'Je dois faire mes devoirs'. Il s'assit sur son lit, et petit à petit, les pièces s'assemblèrent dans son esprit.

 _« Tu me dragues ?_

— _P't-êt' bien. »_

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Duh, ça m'a pris toute ma soirée, je pensais pas que ça serait si long (faut dire que ma chatte avait très envie de s'asseoir sur mon ordinateur ou encore sur mes bras).

Est-ce que ça vous a plu, alors ?

Le chapitre suivant est celui pour lequel je crains le plus votre réaction, je crois … J'essaierai de pas le poster dans une éternité, mais avec la tonne de trucs qui voyage dans ma tête c'est pas gagné.

À bientôt !


End file.
